


【甜奶/ 柴哈 】明日恩典

by Lilian (crilly11)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 平原上的摩西, 电影平原上的摩西配对
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crilly11/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: 你承载不了生命之轻和思念之重，可你在这里，暗红尘霎时雪亮。
Relationships: 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship





	【甜奶/ 柴哈 】明日恩典

秦明几乎有點分不清时间的边界。沙漠里悍烈的风在正午掀起热浪，沙子像刀一样擦得他唇角干裂。这时候薄荷凉的润唇膏没有用，水壶里的水是断不能轻易喝的。

他眯起眼睛看向大约距他有20公里的一个模糊背影，觉得自己不大正常。

沙漠总是空旷的，只要留心，抬头就能将方圆几十里的沙丘尽收眼底，人迹罕至的地方，想要不留痕迹地跟紧一个人，就得离得足够远，但是又不能过分地远。好在那个小警察总是专注于自己的事情，他从不回头，只拿着指南针对着日晕左右对换方向，再安静地前行。他這时候看起来倒是比平日里沉稳可靠。

秦明摇了摇头，从背包里摸出来一张地图。烈日灼灼地晃眼，他一向烫得顺绉的裤脚早已经滚满了干裂的草籽和风沙，可是他已经疲乏得再也没有力气去在意这些细节，只好用手背遮住地图，粗略估摸了一下方向，又抬手看了看月历表，明白还有三天就会到罗布泊。

这同时也代表，他在沙漠里跟了这小警察三天。

但是沙漠还不是最大的危险，进了罗布泊的边界，才真的是生死难料。

秦明在骄阳的炙烤下有些摇摇欲坠，他这会儿确实觉得自己可能不大正常了。庄树不过是刚调来局里2年的小警察，跟他打交道的次数也屈指可数。但在他从自己科长嘴里听到庄树动身去了塔克拉玛干沙漠抓偷跑的人犯，他还是慌了。之前庄树的表叔就是去的塔克拉玛干，没抓着人，遗体却在罗布泊找着了。

秦明知道庄树会去接下他表叔的任务，这个正直的老警察对庄树影响深远，意义重大。他想起那个雷雨交加的夜晚，他解剖好最后一具尸体，消毒干净双手，刚拉开法医科室的门就看到庄树。

青年倚在雪白的墙根处，脸上挂着无谓又痞气的笑容，看到他出来，沉默地点燃手中的烟草吐出一片烟雾，打火机亮起的一刹照亮了他眉眼间的哀伤。可是青年又总是笑着的。教人看不清他是不是真的放下了，又放下了几分。

秦明自然是意外的，虽然他跟庄树接触的机会不多，但第一次见面，他就对这个办事利落，侦查案子逻辑思维明显比别人清晰上好几倍的小警察颇有好感。所以之后面对他，秦明的脸色也总是难得地柔和。可是他也猜不出来，小警察的来意是什么。

庄树倒也不在意，长臂一伸就揽过秦明的肩膀，秦明看着高大，这会儿被人揽在怀里才显出身子的单薄来。他有些不自在地扭动肩膀，一下就离小警察的心脏靠得很近，小警察的体温隔着布料传递到秦明的身体，令他觉得莫名地安心。

“我叔的尸检结果是你做的？”庄树突兀地问了一句，脸色却是一副稀松平常的样子

“嗯。没有外伤。缺水加疲乏，所以撑不住了。”

“你放心。。。。他没受更多的苦。”秦明想了想，还是补充了一句

庄树没有接话，反而问他要不要跟他去喝酒

秦明自己平日是爱好红酒的，这会儿出于同事陨殁的共情心理，乖乖跟着庄树去了他家。那晚秦明和庄树都喝了很多酒，他酒量不大好，又都是在喝白酒，很快就眼皮打架。但他仍强撑着自己定定看着小警察，他想庄树一定有些什么话要对他说；发泄也好，抱怨也罢，他毫无缘由地对庄树有着无尽的包容与忍耐。

秦明也不知道他为什么会对庄树产生一种亲近感，庄树不是寻常意义上的三好青年。他平日里话总是多，第一次来法医科室问询受害者的尸检结果时，他脸上就挂着那种玩世不恭的笑容，一副不正不经的样子，秦明讨厌的样子。

庄树分析案情的时候还会大笑起来，有时候笑出一颗虎牙，让他显得特别青涩，但又让人无法轻易移开目光。秦明觉得一切不可思议。但他决定不去纠结，这个世界上潜藏在暗涌下的事物太多了，而他甚至无法信任窗外的一场雨。

庄树难得在他感到安心的范畴里。很难说不是一种幸运。

庄树的家意外地干净，空荡荡的茶几上他和醉酒的法医近乎手肘挨着手肘。其实秦明一直在等。但小警察不说话，仍旧喝一口酒吸一口烟，他的脸在唇间吞吐的迷雾中变得越发不真切，秦明却记得他隔着桌子对他勾着唇角笑的样子，跟平时青年大笑时会露出来的虎牙不同，他第一次看他笑得如此危险而动人心弦。

模糊中他感知到小警察伸过来抚上额头的手指，仿佛是在确认他喝到多高。这双修长的手指慢慢在脸上游移，秦明已经够热了，他觉得自己在慢慢失控，嘴唇也在不断追逐着那双手的方向。他又慌又气，伸手打掉了已经贴上脸颊的手掌，于是那双手就安份地再不动作。

秦明那晚醉得太过，直接睡倒过去了。第二天他不得不借庄树的浴室洗浴，再同他一起回去工作。再后来，再后来他就快2周没有庄树的消息。

庄树总是这样，来得无声无息，走得也无声无息，就像他忽然调过来警局，大家都对这个看起来有关系庇荫的年轻人不甚信任，可是他的实力却又超越了大部分同事。然后这回，他又不打一声招呼就自行去了塔克拉玛干沙漠。从同僚闲聊的间隙听闻这个消息，秦明心里升起一股怒火。

他为什么要生气呢，他也搞不明白。庄树是死是活跟他有什么关系，可能在小警察心里他们甚至连朋友都算不上。朋友会连追踪这样一个生死攸关的任务都不过来告别么。秦明气得在夜里辗转反侧。

但他还是向科长请假了，难以置信他在追着庄树的方向去寻他。

秦明一年365天恨不得天天拿来工作，生病的时候都在坚持上班，现在他居然放弃了自己热爱的事业，跑来找一个打架打得比拳王还狠的小警察。正常人能干得出来这种事儿？！

秦明对自己感到生气，但是他很快就没有力气去想了。他在沙漠蒸腾的热气里简直像是一条离水的鱼，水壶里的水已经所剩不多了，万不得已不能再喝。何况他也隐约猜到前面攀爬沙丘的小警察大概水壶里早已经喝空了水，那他的水兴许在关键时刻能管2个人的命。

秦明陷在热得烫脚的沙子里，他有些后悔自己买的是登山鞋，不过这个已经不重要了，他的视线已经变得有些模糊，双腿也开始跟滚烫的沙子胶着在一起，并微微下陷。

他又翘首往小警察的方向看过去，搞不清楚他到底在打什么主意，这个状况下，真的进去罗布泊只会多两具死尸，而他决计不会让庄树发现他在跟着他。这次的人犯是有些烦人的小聪明，上次仗着自己是本地人，把庄树的表叔骗进沙漠后就脱身了，这回庄树追过来，怕是着了同样的道儿。

但是很快秦明就发现自己想错了，他亦步亦趋了一公里，看到庄树忽然加快脚步飞奔起来，从沙漠里某个突兀立起的帐篷内揪出一个高壮的男人，然后跟他扭打了起来。

事情发展到这里秦明就全然不记得后续了。他两眼一黑就朝着茫茫的沙丘栽倒下去。

秦明醒的时候，庄树就在床边守着他，他用一双黑漆漆的眼睛盯牢他，令秦明有點恍然。

“你醒了。”他听到庄树这么说。

秦明的神志尚不清醒，但是他听到庄树的声音就觉得安定。房间投落的烛光像是一个黄昏沉沉压下，如同每一个失去夕阳金光只剩密云重重、将暗未暗的夜。

这样的场景令秦明想起那个沉默的夜晚，庄树也是这样看着他，眼里透出的疼痛细微而具体，小警察痛失所爱，在人生的悬崖边摇摇欲坠。他的路还很长，还会经历很多个这样摇摇欲坠的夜晚，也有很多的快乐在前面等着他。秦明对此心知肚明。

他不愿意说。秦明便也从来没有問他，這點尼古丁和咖啡因够不够他渡过一个夜晚。秦明只能默默陪伴，他的温柔是：你的幸福我不必在场，但是如果我在悬崖尽头拉不住你，那我们就一起坠落下去。

秦明的温柔震撼过很多人，他不知道庄树也包括在其中。那天晚上庄树想的是，也许如今只剩他一人在为人民服务的道路上两手空空，一去不返。但是，他还有秦明。他还可以尝试抓住生命中仅剩的宝藏。

因为是宝藏，所以他口不能言，身不能移。他太过年轻，自尊心旺盛，這令他只能像守门人一样盯牢自己的珍宝，可是却无法开口倾诉一星半点。他想大声喊出他的痛苦，也想说出那句，不要走，你不要像表叔一样随便离开。

你不能走。因为我已经没有东西可以失去。

但是庄树知道有些话永远不能说，就像有些人永远回不来。

“为什么跟着我？”庄树一开口就是这句。

秦明的脑子刚刚转过来一点，又因为这个问题乱成一团。他也很想问自己，为什么。但是也许庄树参透了秦明自己也没有问题的答案，也许是天意在这一刻赐予了其中一人太多的勇气，总之秦明很快就没有精力再去理会这个问题了。

因为庄树总是热爱先发制人，天知道这是不是他作为警察的一种职业病。秦明无奈地想。

他感受到庄树热切迎上来的吻，和他微温的体温。他尝到了庄树唇舌里的烟草味道，是他平时常抽的那个牌子:平原。他知道现在不该在意这些细节，他应该把庄树推开，厉声质问，或者应当揍他一拳，然后假装当作无事发生。如此一來他们就会回归正轨。可是今夜他们都是带着伤口的旅人，需要慰藉,需要疗伤。他的心脏跳得这样快，令他脑海里只剩下庄树一人，也令他的身体只知道豁出全部去接纳庄树。

「 是庄树先动的手。 」他直到最后一刻还在自我安慰地想。但是秦明忘了，是他自己纵容了庄树当他生命里的纵火犯。庄树是一把火，迟早会带着猎猎的风燃尽他青春的原野，如此危险，如此一步错、步步错。可是秦明已经管不了这么多，他要当同谋，他要当共犯，他要跟庄树一起干柴烈火、抵死缠绵。

小警察也是这样想的。庄树掣紧了他的手肘，他知道男人讨厌这个。但是没关系，谁要和他善始善终。他恶狠狠地想。他只要他现在的这一秒，和下一秒。飞鸟会不会落地，猫儿会不会出走，未来的事情谁说得准。可是你要首先把宝物捏在手心。

庄树剥去秦明衣服的方式像是剥开他柔软的保护甲。他对秦明当然不会像对待他剛抓的人犯一样粗暴，他懂得轻柔地解开秦明系得过分严谨的扣子，懂得温柔又用力地抓牢他的手腕，他小心地抚摸他的肌肤，像是一层一层在剥开秦明心上的茧，然后他把自己覆上去，厚实宽阔的身体像是重新又給秦明穿上一件铠甲。

秦明能怎么办，他只能沉沦，在庄树頂得用力的时候死死压住喉咙里性感而迷离的声线；这时候庄树就更用力地頂进去，两手用力地揉按他的胸乳，舔着他耳朵说：叫出来。叫给我听。

于是房间里就只剩秦明重重的喘息声和叫床声。庄树愛听这个，他知道自己正在拥有秦明，真真切切地掌握着秦明，于是他就更无法自拔，只能一遍又一遍，不知疲倦地跟他做爱。他能把秦明脔到天荒地老，或者至少脔到天光。事实上之后的大部分夜晚，他也都这么做了。

把害死表叔的同伙交给当地公安局後，庄树和秦明又在新疆逗留了几天。白天他们在异域的市集上晃荡，夜晚秦明就回旅馆給庄树做菜吃。庄树看起来很快乐，秦明不知道这算不算小警察在公费恋爱，他只知道自己从来没有这么失控过，按部就班了这么些年，為了庄树説请假就請假，説进沙漠就进沙漠，他为了庄树可以把赴死当成一场平淡的冒险。现在他们两个都又失控又快乐。可这是不对的。任何危险的事物都刺激而惊险，比如说蹦极。事后很快乐，但你知道你正在往下掉。

新疆昼夜温差大，夜晚总是冷得像冰库。庄树热爱在寒风里散心，秦明也总会担心地跟出来。有时他们寒夜中走远了，来到无人近郊，铁丝网密密麻麻，外圈是无垠的戈壁。风偶尔扬起沙子打在脸上，有的人疼得喊出来，有的人不会。事到如今，庄树和秦明已经不会喊疼，他们的生命里有更多不为人所道的暗伤。有时庄树会捡一些枯草在手中點一根烟，又拿火引去烧草叶枯枝，午夜火光冲天，周围也不会有碍事的保安过来趕人。

这时庄树就拿大大的棉袄裹紧秦明，把他揽进自己怀里。升高的焰火照得两个人的脸色阴晴不定，秦明初时会静静靠在他怀里取暖，隔一会儿却会说一些不合时宜的話，比如今晚他又在劝庄树三思，不要草率地认定一段关系。

秦明自己认为这是为了庄树好。小警察年轻有为，未来有无限变数，他不能随随便便就吊死在一棵树上。何况，他们的身份职业都如此特殊，一旦被人发现，打击将是毁灭性的。这是没有办法的事，他们也不能一直耗在新疆跟生活的不如意缠斗。秦明的本意是好的，有谁忍心看爱人受罪。

而庄树总是對他的話保持沉默，又或者干脆露出不屑。他挂着惯常痞气的笑容，揽着秦明往回走，一旦进了旅馆的房间，就把秦明扔到床上，压上去把他操得求饶的话都说不出来，让 秦明只知道睁着水雾朦胧的眼睛瞪着他看。

“不要替我做任何决定。”庄树把秦明压进被单里，一边用力地頂进秦明身体里一边恶狠狠地咬他弹润的乳房。

“如果你实在想替我做什么事情，就永远不要离开我。”秦明被脔得浑身湿透的时候，庄树掐住他的腰补充道。

这时候秦明总是张着一双湿漉漉的眼睛看着庄树，一句反驳的话都说不出来。他仿佛随时要哭出来了，唇角却分明是笑着的。

看他这副样子，庄树总是情不自禁地操得越来越深，秦明也甘之如饴地在青年的身下绽放。他为他打开身体，沁出花蜜。没有人能像庄树一样疼爱他，再没有一个人的怀抱能像庄树一样，制住他带他快乐飞升，又迫他溺入深海，只能被禁锢在这个宽厚温暖的怀抱里起起伏伏。

庄树低头就能亲吻到秦明鼻尖上的痣，这时候秦明总是乖驯得像一只巨型大猫，蜷缩在庄树的肩头，庄树舔吻一口他就颤抖一下。

新疆的夜晚总是漫长的，又冷又干燥，对于情人来说却是刚刚好。但是再长的夜晚总有天亮的时候。留给他们的时间不多了，总要回北京的。

回到北京后，庄树就又是那个痞氣十足、生性乐天的小警察，秦明也还是那个把下属折腾得哀声载道的工作狂法医，仿佛新疆的日日夜夜是远在光年之外的一个美梦，没有人知道他們之间发生的旖旎情事。  
偶尔庄树會在结束偵案的深夜來把秦明从解剖室里拎出来，邀着他科室的同事一起去吃烧烤。秦明仍旧热衷于用手术刀解剖小龙虾，庄树就笑嘻嘻地叼着烟，从他碗里夹走秦明千辛万苦才肢解好的小龙虾。

秦明倒是不恼他剥好的虾給别人做了嫁衣，可這時他就总会火冒三丈地抽走庄树嘴上的烟，骂他还没得肺痨是走了狗运。小警察一边吃小龙虾一边給秦明夹烤鸡胸，  
趁着大家全神贯注地跟手里的烤串做斗争，凑到秦明耳边压低声音説：把烟还我。又欠操了是不是？

低沉的嗓音總让秦明尾椎骨發酥。

秦明有时會直接把烟摔到地上，有时会不甘不愿地把烟交还給庄树。他不明白，现在的小年轻都喜欢做那些看似追逐极樂实则自我伤害的行为。秦明也被划伤过，也被摔碎过，他可以保持洁白，而漫长的岁月不可能让他完好无缺。他像是无数的碎片重组成一个整体，内里破碎不堪。所以他害怕雨夜，害怕重回黑暗，害怕天色光了又黯。他也明白只要伤口刺下，伤疤就永不消失，只会淡化。是庄树重新拼凑了他，是庄树令他在他的怀抱里重新完整，所以秦明希望在自己的能力范围内，尽可能给小警察一种安全感，回馈一个拥抱和港湾，而不是继续依靠自我损耗的方式独自强撑。

這些庄树都知道。

所以庄树热爱把秦明抵在自己房间的门板上，跟他热烈缠吻，然后在秦明雪白柔软的身体上印下一个个湿热吻痕，用这些红色的烙印封缄他們所有的往事，和未干的伤痛。

可是今晚不一样，庄树貌似急进了一些，他把秦明拉进烧烤店隔壁专门辟出的一间小小酒屋，二话不说就開始把他压在装啤酒的木箱子上用力親吻，秦明有些喘不上气，62吋的纤细腰肢被掌握在庄树的手中，还没等青年的手指在他的身上游走，秦明就已经压抑着喘息，身体细细密密地颤抖。紧密贴合的身体难免令庄树心猿意马，他舔着秦明的锁骨又重重咬下，警告他说，“别替我做决定，别自以为是。当不当警察只是一种选择，但是你这辈子都是我的人，死了也是我庄家的鬼。”

秦明的眼睛這時已经变得跟下身一样湿润，他听懂了庄树的意思，因而不再压抑自己的呻吟。同事們的桌子离小酒屋不远，於是烧烤摊上的大宝和林涛还有其他同仁都听到了他們秦科长隐约飘出的淫媚低吟。

“散了吧......散了吧......”大家面面相觑，各自道别。比起想疯狂偷听墙角吃瓜，所有人都覺得自己并没做错什么，却要在冷冷的寒冬被迫按头吃狗粮，真的是生之多艰。

“你......你够了........”时间過去很久，小警察还在秦明的身上卖力耕耘，因而秦明不得不揽住他的脖子，吃力地在叫床的间隙提醒小警察，再這様下去烧烤店老板要做不下去生意了。而庄树仿佛听不到，依然孜孜不倦地往秦明小穴的深处頂，又快又重地脔他，直到這個多嘴的小情人嘴里只能吐出濒临高潮的动情喘息。

他是故意的，秦明当然知道。他們活得太累了，陈年旧伤又太多，背负了一个又一个秘密之后，青年只想让他們的愛在太阳底下见见光。這些秦明都知道。他們两手空空，总不能连支撑他們活下去的那點甜都丢掉，熬过了那些风雨飘摇的年月，他們直到现在都会對近在咫尺的温暖心有余悸。所以今晚秦明跟著庄树一起任性，他丢掉所有伪装和硬壳，柔软地把自己完全袒露给青年；他给得起的也就這麽多，但是他會把仅有的一切完全交给庄树。因爲秦明知道，自己就是庄树的一切。

這個世道前途未卜，還能够拥抱的時候，就要用力拥抱，抓住的东西，就不能轻易放手。秦明知道庄树的炙热和决心，知道他的怀抱裡有永恒，但秦明也知道，他的温柔总有一天会变成一把刀。越是深切的愛与交付，割裂的时候越是疼痛。

好在命运對他們足够残酷，卻也足够恩典如云，起碼他們现在抓牢了彼此。很多次庄树把秦明用力地摁在怀里亲吻，让他切实地感受到一天都未曾减退的愛。后来秦明也就不再发问，他也学会在拥抱的时候热烈地把爱侣抱紧，在闭上眼睛的时候把爱人吻到窒息。

毕竟，想要愛得精彩，就别贪生怕死。  



End file.
